


Lover's Virus

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. The Outbreak

The morning light was breaking the horizon as the Avengers Compound was starting to become abuzz with activity. Tony Stark was just waking up from falling asleep in his lab but he wasn’t the only one since Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, was asleep in a web hammock in the corner. The smell of breakfast cooking started drifting through the air. That woke up Peter and they went to the kitchen to find someone with their back to them.  
“Morning Kid.” Tony said and the person turned around. She was a young woman of average build and she was wearing a set of Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas with an apron around her waist. The curious thing about her was her eyes being a topaz gold and her hair was again in a pixie cut but it was black.  
“Morning, Dad.” she said, this was Azura Stark, Tony’s adopted daughter, and she was in a hyper mood.  
“What are you making Sis?” Peter asked since he thought of the woman as a big sister  
“French toast with some sausage.” she said normally Vision and Wanda would cook breakfast but they were on a mission along with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson. Azura was such in a good mood that she was starting to hum and nearly jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
“Someone’s in a good mood.” a velvety voice said and she looked to see that her partner Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief, and she kissed him.  
“Hey, there’s kids here.” Tony said jokingly knowing that it wasn’t going to do him any good. She looked up to see that Thor, the God of Thunder, was walking into the living room. Well, there goes my happy mood she thought knowing that there still some dislike between the two. Tony knew all too well that they might act like teammates but deep down there was a dislike. He knew the whole story of the mistreatment his daughter’s partner went through and the blonde Avenger was part of the cause although he was too thick to admit it. She always stood up for her partner knowing all too well what it’s like to be abandoned and then adopted into another family. Tony always kept on eye out just in case a fight should break out but lately there wasn’t any and he realized that Thor and Azura had come to an understanding and since she had the ability to morph into any animal known to man, she always got the upper hand in an argument.  
“Got any plans for today you two?” Tony asked  
“Nope, not yet.” she said knowing that most of the time, their alone time would always get interrupted.  
“Why don’t the four of us just have a day to ourselves?” Tony suggested which caused Peter’s eyes to widen like dinner plates.  
“Me too?” Peter asked a little squeak in his voice  
“You too, Squirt.” Azura said ruffling his hair causing Peter to laugh and fix his hair. Thor had to head out to check out the realms. “Let’s go pick up Mom.” she said and they ate breakfast in silence for once. They headed to the garage to get to Azura’s vehicle, a Land Rover LR4. Tony got into the back seat with Peter next to him while Loki hopped into the passenger seat. Azura hopped into the driver’s seat and they headed to what used to be the Avengers Tower until Tony gave it to Pepper Potts, his girlfriend, and gave her part of the company. Tony got out of the car and headed inside to get her. Loki stayed inside and started to reach for Azura’s hand. She took it and held it tight. She knew that he was scared to be back in this part of New York.  
“Dad shouldn’t take long.” she said and she looked up to see that the building was rebuilt. “Peter, you know how to drive?” she asked  
“Yeah, you taught me.” Peter said  
“Alright, you take the wheel and we’re going to move back here.” she said and they changed places. She got into the back seat and immediately Loki wrapped himself around her with his head buried in the crook of her neck. She began running her fingers through his long, wavy hair while starting to purr. Normally, the God of Mischief wouldn’t show weakness in front of anyone but she was different. He knew that he was safe being in her arms he didn’t even flinch when Tony opened the passenger door.  
“You two alright back here?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, just slight PTSD.” she said and Tony nodded so he got into the backseat with them while Pepper got into the passenger seat.  
“Where are we going, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked  
“Let’s get out of here first.” Tony said and Peter drove off. Loki was starting to calm down and he looked to see that they were leaving the state.  
“Here’s good.” Tony said and Peter pulled over to see that there was forest all around. Peter was a little confused but it wasn’t until Azura and Loki got out of the car. “I figured you two needed some alone time.” he said “We’re not leaving but we do have another spot further away.”  
“You’re too kind, Mr. Stark.” Peter said and Azura hugged her dad.  
“That was really sneaky of you, Dad.” she said “Thank you.”  
“No problem, honey.” he said “Go on.” and he handed her a basket of food while Pepper handed Loki a blanket. They headed into the woods and she found a spot to set it up.  
“I’m sorry.” Loki said  
“Don’t be.” she said “We’ve all forgiven you.” he looked to see that there was sincerity in her eyes.  
What they didn’t know was that there were still a few HYDRA operatives running around since the fall of Project Insight, which Azura managed to catch in time, and were starting to come up with new ideas to return to their original glory. They had found a place to open shop and started working on viral weaponry. Back in the woods, Azura was sitting with her back against a tree with the Trickster resting his head on her shoulder. It was in the quiet moments, that they could just be themselves and talk about whatever what was on their minds and also enjoy each others’ company.  
“Love?” Loki called  
“Hm?” was her answer  
“If we had a chance to turn back the clock what would you do?” he asked  
“Well, that depends on how far back you want to turn back the clock.” she said  
“What about when we first met?” he asked  
“In New Mexico?” she asked  
“Yes, I thought you were at your most beautiful when you were thinking.” he said and let out a sigh of contentment as she started playing with his hair.  
“I didn’t think trying to do one’s job would be counted as beautiful.” she said as she braided a lock of his hair.  
“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, darling.” he said and he shifted to where his head was now on her chest. “What’s on your mind?” he asked  
“It’s just that you know I intend to keep my promise.” she said  
“I know you will.” he said and he turned his head so he can look up at her “Love?”  
“Yeah?” she asked  
“I just wanted you to know that you are the most precious thing in my life.” he said “You have given me the love that I’ve always wanted and that you see me as me.”  
“That’s what I was born to do.” she said as he turned around to look at her face  
“I know.” he said and he cupped her cheeks “I love you so much that if anything happens to you, I would be at a loss.”  
“I love you too, you silver tongued bastard.” she said and she kissed him. He looked at the braided lock and smiled.  
I’m glad he likes it she thought. Meanwhile, the HYDRA agents were still hard at work creating their weapons and one of them decided that his own was the perfect one and he launched it. Azura’s ears perked up hearing something and she looked up to see that it was Peter.  
“Hey, Squirt.” she said  
“Time to go home.” he said and he helped them clean up. They got into Azura’s car and headed to the tower to drop off Pepper before headed to the Compound. Peter saw something out of the window and was instantly curious. “Sis?” he called  
“Yeah?” Azura asked  
“Do we have any missiles that have just been fired?” Peter asked  
“No, cause the only ones that I know of are tucked in Dad and Rhodey’s suits.” she said  
“Oh, ok.” Peter said and Azura was now concerned on why Peter would ask such a question.  
“Gabriel?” she called and the AI came on where the radio would be  
“Yes, Miss Stark?” Gabriel  
“Are all of our explosive ammunition accounted for?” she asked  
“Yes, no one has been in the Compound since you four left.” Gabriel said and they got to the Compound just in time to see the Quinjet landing nearby. She wondered what Peter was asking and usually she didn’t like to hear the news but she couldn’t say no to Peter. She handed him her laptop and he got his pair of headphones so he could listen.  
“Is everything alright?” Steve asked  
“Peter just asked a crazy question on the way here.” Tony said and Peter handed the laptop back to Azura.  
“So, far nothing.” Peter said and he decided that was it for now. Tony went into his lab after dinner to make sure that Gabriel was right. The AI was proven right as all the weapons were accounted for. He looked to see that Azura was standing in the door.  
“What’s up Kid?” He asked  
“Well, it’s just do you ever get the feeling that something was wrong but you can’t figure it out yet?” she asked  
“I haven’t gotten that feeling since the Mandarin attacked our house in Malibu.” he said “Why?”  
“It’s just I’m started to have that feeling.” she said  
“Well, whatever it is we can figure out how to fix it.” He said and while she was helping him around the lab, Loki was in their room getting ready for bed. He was about to crawl in bed when he was hit by a coughing fit. He looked to see that there was a drop of blood on his hand.  
What the hell? He thought as he washed his hand and headed out of the bathroom to see that Azura was standing in the doorway.  
“Everything alright?” She asked  
“I’m alright.” he said and they were about to head into bed when Peter stood in the doorway out of breath.  
“You’ve got to see this.” he said and they headed into the living room to see that the news was just being updated.  
“We’re bringing you this breaking news update.” one of the newscasters said “There has been an outbreak of an unidentified virus.”  
“Virus?” Peter asked “Grab the shotguns!” and he took off running  
“No more ‘Walking Dead’ for that one.” Tony said while Azura tried to look innocent  
“The virus seemed to come from an abandoned medical facility and some are saying that they are seeing a strange symbol.” the newscaster said  
“Symbol?” Tony asked  
“The only logos that I know of are the ‘A’ on the roof of here and SHIELD.” Azura said and the news put up a picture of the logo. It got quiet in the living room so quickly that someone could hear a pin drop and the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. The logo looked like an octopus but the color was different and the tentacles seemed to curl under.  
“Is that?” Wanda asked  
“No, it can’t be.” Steve said  
“Not again.” Bucky said  
“Oh, hell no.” Azura said and Peter had come back with the shotgun with a confused look on his face.  
“What is that?” Peter asked and the ones that had the reaction to the symbol to look at the young Avenger.  
“Who wants to go first?” Steve asked and when no one answered he stepped up. “It started during World War II. The Nazis were trying to come up with news ways to defeat us.” he looked to Wanda and the others before continuing. “One Nazi scientist named Johann Schmidt and his right hand man Arnim Zola had found their answer in a church in Tønsberg, Norway.” Wanda jumped at the sound of Azura’s draconic tail shaking like a rattlesnake knowing what was coming next.  
“What was in the church?” Peter asked  
“This.” Tony said and he brought up the file on the one thing that the team didn’t think that they would see again. It was a picture of the Tesseract.  
“Schmidt used that to try and create weapons until I stopped him.” Steve said “It wasn’t seen again.”  
“Why was that thing in a church?” Peter asked  
"Well, in that town was the site of a forgotten battle a thousand years ago.” Azura said “Odin himself thought it was a great idea to place that thing there.”  
“But it was seen again since SHIELD was studying it.” Natasha said  
“They kept studying it until they asked me to help out with it.” Azura said “I didn’t realize that it was going to bring Loki back.”  
“What was that battle?” Peter asked  
“The race of beings called Frost Giants had invaded a small colony in that same town and so Odin stepped in and stopped them.” She said “But that wasn’t the only thing Odin did on that day.”  
“What was that?” Peter asked  
“He found a baby in a temple that I guess where the church would be built on.” she said “The baby that Odin found is now the God that you see in front of you.”  
“Wow.” Peter said and smiled as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“The Tesseract is now on Asgard.” Azura said hoping that it would stay there. The news was still going on to say to be careful around the ones affected by the new outbreak.  
“Hang on, did anyone hear what the infected look like?” Bucky asked and FRIDAY managed to rewind the news article to see that some of the infected were started to look pale.  
“What the hell is that?” Natasha asked  
“FRIDAY can you zoom in one of the infected?” Tony asked and the image zoomed in on a person that was infected by the virus. “Does that person seriously have fangs?” he asked  
“Fangs?” Steve asked and he looked at the picture and before they can take a better look at it. Loki started coughing again but luckily this coughing fit wasn’t as bad as the first one and it was over just as quickly as it arrived.  
“Are you alright?” Azura asked  
“I’m fine.” he said  
“Alright.” She said and they all decided to head off to bed for the night. Azura remembered the image from the newscast. Why does the fangs seem familiar? She thought and looked at her bookshelf to see if she had any books on the subject. She put the third book up and decided to call it a night and crawled in next to Loki. They both hummed happily as they held each other before falling asleep. While they slept, Loki’s skin took on a paler tone than usual and his breathing slowed but it wasn’t until morning when Azura woke up when she noticed that something was wrong.  
“Loki?” she called lightly nudging his shoulder but he wasn’t moving. She started lightly shaking him and when that didn’t work, she shook him a little harder. That didn’t work so she started to lightly tap his cheek, when there wasn’t a response she tapped his cheek a little harder. Fear was sinking in and she tapped even harder. “Loki, wake up.” she said and in a fit of panic she slapped him causing him to snap awake looking around frantically. He looked to see that it was only Azura sitting on the edge of the bed scare out of her mind. “I’m sorry.” she said “You scared me.”  
“I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said and he reached out for her while she was repeating “I’m sorry.” she placed her head on his shoulder as he soothed her. “You don’t need to apologize darling.” he said and she noticed that something was wrong. His skin felt a little colder to the touch but she placed her index and middle fingers on his neck where his jugular vein would be and then did the same to her own neck. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that he didn’t have a pulse anymore and her fears were realized when he yawned and she saw that his canine teeth were a little sharper than usual. He was infected by the virus and it was in the early stages since he was still unaffected by sunlight.  
“Darling, are you alright?” he asked “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“You remember that virus we were hearing about last night?” She asked  
“Yes.” he said “I’m not infected am I?” and she found a mirror and she held it up so he can see his reflection. He could see that he was paler than usual and his eyes were now a bottle green but when he saw how sharp his canines were is when he looked at her in fear. “I have been infected.” he said  
“We’ll find a cure.” she said and he nodded. They were a little cautious about walking into the living room hoping that no one was there. But they were spotted by Bruce who was coming out of his lab.  
“What’s with the sneaking around?” Bruce asked and Azura was about to answer when her dad came out of his lab a second later.  
“What about sneaking around?” Tony asked and Azura knew that she couldn’t lie to her father  
“We didn’t know if anyone was awake.” she said he looked at the people in the room with him before tilting his head to the side to tell them to follow. After telling FRIDAY to mute the sound in the room, they found spots to sit in Bruce’s lab. Tony and Bruce noticed that change in Loki’s eyes and paler skin tone.  
“That virus we heard about last night infected you didn’t it?” Tony asked  
“It did.” Loki said and Tony noticed the slap mark on his cheek  
“What happened there?” Tony asked  
“I accidentally slapped him in a fit of panic when he didn’t wake up.” Azura said  
“Alright.” Tony said “I’m not sure on how the others will react to this.” and they all looked around when they heard a sound and they realized that it was Tony’s phone going off. “Hello?” he asked  
“Tony, it’s Hap.” Happy Hogan, the bodyguard to the Starks, said “We’ve got a problem.”  
“Hey, Happy!” Azura said “What kind of problem?”  
“Hey, kiddo.” Happy said “It’s Pepper.” there was no time for explanation as Tony got into his suit and Azura waited outside to morph into her dragon form and Loki climbed onto her back before she leapt into the air right after her dad. The flight was a short one and Happy saw them coming. Tony stayed in his suit for a second but he got out and looked around. Azura landed a second later and chirped curiously. Loki hissed a little as the sunlight was now directly overhead.  
“We need to finish this quickly.” he whispered “I’m starting to smoke.” Azura nodded her scaly head. Tony found Pepper and she did look horrible. Tony managed to get her into a specialized suit and realized that Pepper was also infected.  
“Dad, Loki and I are heading back to the Compound.” she said  
“Alright, make sure you guys make it safely.” he said and she took off while creating a sun-proof cocoon that he could curl up in with an extra set of wings. She made it home easily and managed to get Gabriel to dim the windows fully and to open the hatch in the garage. Her talons clicked on the cement floor and he got out of the cocoon so she can morph back into human form. They raced to their room and he sat on the bed. Any damage done by the sun was already starting to heal. Loki already knew that he was going to be sleeping in their bed and if there was any wounds, they were going to heal instantly while he was in bed next to her.


	2. An Unexpected Houseguest

Azura laid across the bed and looked at the tinted windows to make a mental note to tint the other windows just in case. Loki had to shake his head since he could see her pulse from where he sat on the bed and his new instincts were starting to take over. He stiffened as she readjusted to where she resting her head on his chest. She could still hear his heartbeat but it was still a little faint since the virus was slowly taking it’s time.   
“Are you hungry?” she asked knowing that his diet was going to change soon.  
“Not right now.” he said  
“Alright.” she said and was about to fall asleep when they heard a knock on the door. The door opened to show Tony in the doorway.  
“We got a problem.” he said and they went into the living room to see that they had a guest.  
“I take it you guys know her?” Tony asked and their unexpected guest was Jane Foster.  
“Oh, yeah.” Azura said  
“What’s he doing here?” Jane asks  
“He happens to live here and watch what you say.” Azura said  
“You’re telling me what to do?” Jane asked  
“Yeah, cause don’t think I forgive you for slapping him.” Azura said  
“You remember that?” Jane asked  
“Don’t underestimate my memory or my patience.” Azura said trying not turn the scientist into a scratching post.   
“I wouldn’t do such a thing.” Jane said  
“That’s it.” Azura said and launched herself at the scientist. The girls rolled around a little before they both hissed at each other. Jane’s eyes changed from brown to red and the girls were about to really start fighting with each other when they felt themselves being lifted up. Jane’s eyes returned to brown as she saw that Thor had picked her up. While Azura looked to see that Loki’s eyes were now the same red color but his fangs were out. She knew that he was telling the two to back off.  
“Alright, you guys let’s have clearer heads prevail and take a break.” Tony said and that’s when Loki picked her up and they headed to their room so they can let off some steam. Azura sat on the bed and watched as Loki’s eyes changed back to the bottle green and his fangs retracted slowly.   
“What the hell was he thinking?” she asked fully stretching out on the bed so her head was on the pillows and her feet were at the foot of the bed. “Seriously, bringing her here is not going to work.” she said “He never thinks!” she threw her arms up and let them flop onto the bed. She closed her eyes for second to open them a second later to see Loki above her. “Whoa.” she said  
“Super speed.” he said and he started stroking her hair “I agree with you and hopefully we can think of something.” he said and he laid his head on her chest while he reached out for her hand. She took it and they just laid there for a second before Loki opened his eyes and saw that she was asleep. This time change is really taking it’s toll on her he thought lovingly I hate to see her so worn out. He looked up at her lovingly and for a second he actually became that young Prince she fell in love with all those years ago. He looked to see that he barely had a reflection in the mirror and once the virus had really taken affect, he would no longer have one. She woke up and she noticed that he was looking at her.   
“Watching me sleep?” she asked  
“Yes, you look so peaceful when you sleep.” he said and she started laughing which caused him to smile. He kissed her and he backed away when his fangs came out.  
“Don’t run.” she said “That means you’re excited.” and she cupped his cheek and traced one fang with her thumb. His eyes were changing from the bottle green to the red again. She shook her head to shorten her hair into a bob so he could get at her neck better.   
“What are you doing?” He asked  
“Well, with the virus running around who knows what could happen.” she said “So, I want you to be safe and feed from me.”   
“You’re willing to risk being infected by this virus in order for me to feed?” Loki asked  
“Yes, I don’t want you to go hungry but I also don’t want you to get hurt out there either.” she said  
What did I do to get this amazing woman? He thought and he let his instincts take over as his eyes went red and his fangs came out. She didn’t look scared at all as he brought her closer to him. She tilted her head in his hand so he can get to her neck. He sunk his fangs into her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure. He only took a couple of drinks and watched as the bite marks healed instantly and her eyes were giving off a light amber color. She kiss tackled him which made him realize that his bite was stimulating her in a sensual way. He picked her up and then flew across the room landing on the wall.   
“What else ya got?” she asked and partially morphed into a dragon before flipping them onto the ceiling while in the middle of kissing. He rolled them across the ceiling while they’re getting rid of their clothes. They hung upside down for second before they fell to the floor and she pushed them towards the window. He hissed in pleasure as he felt the cold tile of the floor against his skin. He made a weird sound as she licked his neck and all the way up to his ear. Their bodies joined as one and they both hissed in pleasure as they raked their claws down each other’s backs. The welts healed instantly and they fell onto the bed hearing a loud crack but they didn’t care as they were too occupied on pleasuring the other.  
They both reached their climaxes and fell onto the bed which finally cracked and fell out. They looked at each other with double surprised looks on their faces.  
“I think we broke the bed.” she said  
“I think we did too.” he said and they started laughing before decided to clean up. Steve poked his head out of his room and saw the two of them walking out of their room.  
“You guys alright?” he asked  
“Yeah, we’re alright.” she said and they went to look for Tony. They found him in his lab and they were a little nervous.  
“Whoa, you two look like the cat ate the canary.” Tony said “What happened?”  
“We broke the bed in our bedroom.” she said   
“Run that by me again.” Tony said  
“We broke the bed in our bedroom.” she said again  
“Do I even want to know how that was possible?” Tony asked “On second thought, I don’t want to know.” he sat down while shaking his head trying not to be mad at the both of them since he knew that they were just having some fun. “Alright, I’ll have Steve talk to T’Challa to see if he can make a bed out of Vibranium.” he said “Or pick whatever material.” he said  
“Thank you, Dad.” she said  
“Thank you, Father.” Loki said and he looked away but Tony was laughing.  
“I don’t mind.” Tony said laughing “It just proves that you guys were having fun.” she looked at Loki to see what they wanted the bed to be made out of it.   
“Vibranium is pretty sturdy she said remembering that Steve’s shield was made out of the same material.   
“Vibranium it is.” Loki said with a grin and a minute later, they were talking to the king of Wakanda to get the measurements for them and the bed.   
“The bed should be arriving pretty soon.” T’Challa said  
“Thank you, T’Challa.” Azura said  
“You’re welcome.” he said and they hung up. She looked at her partner to see if there was anything that he wanted to do while they waited for the bed to arrive. They knew that they really couldn’t do anything until night fell anyway and they couldn’t sleep since their bed was broken.  
“If you guys are looking for something to do while waiting until dark,” Bruce said as he came looking for something to eat “I might have an idea.”  
“I’m all ears.” Azura said and looked at her friend  
“Well, know that we know the virus is practically still around,” he said “I would to see what a person infected can do.”  
“Alright.” Loki said and they went to follow Bruce to his lab. Bruce took Loki’s vitals and was amazed to find that he had no pulse.  
“I figured as much.” Bruce said “These are definite tell tale signs for a creature that’s supposed to be myth.”   
“You mean a vampire?” Azura asked  
“How’d you know about it?” Bruce asked  
“I have plenty of books with those creatures.” she said and watched as Bruce took a sample of Loki’s blood so he can study it. “You think that we can make a cure?” Azura asked  
“Yeah, normally viruses can be defeated with vaccines.” Bruce said “But without knowing where the virus came from, we can’t make a cure.” Azura sat down near a desk and wondered where she saw the virus take off. Meanwhile, some of the ones that the virus didn’t affect were banding together and creating hunter groups.   
“Guys!” Steve called “You’ve got to see this!” and they raced to the living room with Loki arriving first and a newscast was just about to start.   
“Breaking news, the virus has been in full effect for at least a full day.” The newscaster said “But that hasn’t stopped any concerned citizens from creating gangs.”   
“What?” Tony asked “Seriously gangs?” he turned to see that Thor and Jane had also arrived.  
“We’re now going live to one of the supposed gangs.” The newscaster said and the live feed changed to a camp outside of town.   
“I’m here with the leader of this gang called themselves’ the Red Wolves.” A newscaster was saying and approached the leader. The leader was dressed like a biker with the leather jacket and his hair slicked back.  
“Ok, apparently someone’s been watching too Walking Dead.” Azura said which caused her dad to look at her curiously “Clearly, he’s dressed just like Negan from Walking Dead.” she said and they watched as the leader walked over to a captive infected.   
“Just in case there’s anymore like this one watching.” the leader, Murphy, said and decapitated the infected in one swing. This caused Jane to faint while Loki placed his hand around his neck and gulped.   
“I like my head where it is thank you.” he said and they turned to see that a jet was landing in the backyard. The hatch opened to reveal T’Challa with his bodyguard, Okoye, and his sister Shuri.   
“Welcome, your Highness.” Azura said  
“Greetings, my friend.” he said  
“How are things?” Shuri asked and she pointed behind her so Shuri can see Thor helping Jane to her feet.   
“I take it you heard the news?” she asked  
“Yes, we have.” Shuri said “We will like to help you.”  
“I appreciate that.” she said and she led the way so they can replace the bed. Shuri saw the aftermath and they easily switched out beds. Once the Vibranium bed was placed, Loki and Azura spent the next five to ten minutes making the bed. The bed was made and they decided to just watch a movie and not go anywhere after seeing that on the news. Tony sent her a text saying that they were needed. Loki paused the movie and went to find Tony in his lab. Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Peter, Thor, and Jane were also there.   
“Alright, as we all know some of us keep odd hours.” Tony said “So, we’re going to have two teams.”   
“Teams?” Steve asked  
“One team is going to do any missions that are needing our assistance.” Tony replied “While the other team is going to try and fix this problem.”   
“So, what are going to call these two teams?” Clint asked  
“How about Teams Dusk and Dawn?” Azura suggested  
“Let me guess you two were watching “From Dusk till Dawn” were you?” Natasha asked  
“Yep, we didn’t get to the bar scene when I got the text.” Azura said  
“Alright, so who’s up for Team Dawn?” Tony asked and that’s when Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint raised their hands. “Team Dusk?” Tony asked and that’s when he saw Peter, Wanda, Vision, Loki, Azura, Thor and Jane raised their hands. Tony and Bruce were the tie-breakers and they raised their hands for Team Dusk. Team Dawn already left to call it a night so Team Dusk had to keep quiet so they wouldn’t wake up the other team.  
“Why’d you pick this team Wanda?” Bruce asked  
“I’m infected too.” Wanda said “It’s just taking longer.” Azura knew that they were going to have to find that facility if they wanted anyway to reverse this thing. Team Dusk left to work on whatever they wanted and Peter wanted to watch the movie with his big siblings. Loki had his back against the wall with Azura up against his chest and then Peter was up against hers. They watched the movie and Peter looked to see Azura’s nightstand which was where she kept her stash of snacks. She nodded and he got one to share with her. Once the movie was over, Peter went to sleep in his room and they settled into their new bed for the day.


	3. A Night Under the Stars

Team Dawn was getting ready to head out while the members of Team Dusk was going to sleep. Azura had Gabriel dim the windows to 100% so the sunlight wouldn’t bother them. Azura looked to see that Loki was already asleep and she fell asleep a second later. Sleep came uneasy for her since she was shaking in her sleep. Loki was awake in a second and looked to see that she was shaking in her sleep.  
“Darling, wake up.” he said and lightly nudged her shoulder she woke up to see that Loki was awake with a concerned look on his face.   
“Where am I?” she asked  
“You’re home at the Compound.” he replied “You’re safe with me.” and he held her close as he laid back down. She fell back asleep in a matter of seconds. He smiled once she was asleep and placed a kiss on her forehead. No one will dare harm you as long as I’m here. He thought as he fell asleep again. He knew that all the times she protected him it was going to be his turn to protect her and he knew that the entire team was going to back him up since she was an important member to the team. The entire Compound was quiet as Team Dusk was now fully asleep and wasn’t going to wake up until sunset.   
“Miss Stark, Mr. Laufeyson.” Gabriel called “It’s sunset, time to wake up.” while Azura’s eyes fluttered open, Loki’s eyes snapped open.   
“Sunset already?” She asked  
“Yes, Miss Stark.” Gabriel said “You told me to create an alarm.”  
“That’s right.” she said now remembering about it “Who else is awake?”  
“So far just you two and Mr. Parker.” Gabriel said  
“Alright.” She said and was about to get out of bed but she decided not to knowing that everyone else wasn’t awake.  
“I thought you were getting out of bed.” he said  
“Well, not until you’re taken care of.” she said and he didn’t waste anytime sinking his fangs in her neck and taking a few sips.  
“Thank you, love.” he said  
“You’re welcome, babe.” she said and they headed into the living room to see that the others were awake.   
“Well, aren’t we all a cheery group tonight?” Bruce asked as he looked around the room.  
“At least some of us got some sleep.” Tony said and Thor went for the kitchen to look for food.  
“We just need some food.” Thor said  
“I’ve already eaten.” Loki said under his breath and Azura went to sit on their couch with Loki wrapped around her.  
“Well, this evening just got better.” Jane said “How can you be with that monster?” Loki bristled at that word and slowly moved off of the couch as he heard a low growl from his partner.  
“I love him for who he is and not what he is.” Azura said her eyes going straight from gold to orange “He’s been through so much that you can’t understand and if you call him that word one more time I swear that not even Heimdall will be able to find you.” Loki could see something in her shadow on the wall and wondered what could be hiding under the surface. The shadow looked huge with wings and it was bulky.   
What could that shadow mean? He thought as the shadow receded and she went to the garage to find her car. She opened the hatch and climbed inside, she didn’t want to close it but she did look up to see Peter walking towards her.  
“Hey, Sis what are you doing here?” he asked  
“Trying to remain calm.” she said “Why’d that idiot bring her here?”  
“I heard that in the living room.” Peter said and climbed into the hatch with her  
“What did you think of the whole thing?” she asked  
“Well, she’s wrong.” Peter said and what they didn’t know is that Loki was walking towards them. “I think he’s a good person and takes good care of you.”  
“You think so?” Loki asked as he walked towards the car  
“Yeah, you and Sis deserve each other.” Peter said “That woman is an idiot.”  
“So, this is where you three wandered off to.” Tony said “What’s going on?”  
“Sis was about to hit her again.” Peter said  
“I would’ve done much worse if she kept pushing me buttons.” Azura said  
“I didn’t see the whole argument so what happened?” Tony asked  
“She called him the ‘m’ word.” she said and Tony’s eyes widened  
“Alright, I think we need a break.” he said “Why don’t the four of us to pick up Pepper and go have some fun?”  
“Best idea ever!” Peter said and he got into the car. The others piled in and headed to go pick up Pepper. Tony was on the phone with Happy to tell him what was going on and that she would be waiting at the front door for them. They headed out and she got in the backseat with Tony and Peter.   
“What’s the occasion?” she asked the virus had taken her natural beauty and enhanced it.  
“Just out for some family fun.” Tony said and Azura headed out to a spot where it was open field and open sky. Peter was amazed at the place and sat on the roof while Tony and Pepper sat in the hatch. Loki and Azura sat on the hood and they all looked up at the sky.  
“This place is amazing.” Peter said   
“Yeah, so what was going on that made you do something this spontaneous?” Pepper asked  
“Well, someone wanted to shoot their mouth off and ticked off the wrong person.” Tony said  
“Oh, no.” Pepper said “Who ticked off who?”  
“Thor’s ex-girlfriend ticked off my kid again.” Tony said  
“Again?” Pepper asked  
“Yeah, she called Reindeer Games the ‘m’ word and she wasn’t having it.” Tony said and Pepper’s look of surprise was expected to hear that.   
“Wow, is she alright?” Pepper asked  
“Yeah, I just thought that all of us wanted a break from everything.” Tony said and Pepper nodded in agreement. Azura hopped off the hood of her car and morphed into her dragon form. She took off into the air and soared high enough that they saw her shadow fly over the moon. Rising above the clouds, she could see everything and she could see the facility that the virus missile come from.   
So, that’s where you came from. She thought as she started her descent to the ground. Landing nearby the car, she shook her body to remove any bits of cloud left.   
“How was the flight?” Peter asked  
“Just what the doctor ordered.” she said “I even found the facility.”  
“Nice going, Kid.” Tony said happily “We might have to check it out when it’s light.” morphing back into human form, she smiled knowing that she did a good job. They headed out to drop off Pepper before heading home. They made it back to the Compound and the couple decided to head to their room to finish out the night.   
“Do you think we should check out the facility?” Loki asked  
“Yeah, but I think it should be the ones that can handle sunlight.” she said  
“Alright, just be careful out there.” Loki said “I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you.”   
“I’m always careful.” she said and giggled as he kissed her.  
“Thank you for defending me.” he said  
“You’re welcome and just remember that I’ll always defend you.” she said  
“My, my I have my own Valkyrie.” Loki said “How’d I get so lucky?”  
“You just found someone who mirrors you is all.” she said and she snuggled up next to him while the both of them were smiling. They fell asleep while she was holding his hand while Gabriel had played white noise music on the radio to help them sleep. Peter couldn’t sleep on the other hand, so he decided to explore the Compound. He checked on both labs but found them empty knowing that Bruce and Tony were asleep. He finally fell asleep on the couch and stayed there until dusk when he felt someone nudging his shoulder.  
“Morning.” Bruce said with a smile and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
“How long have I been asleep here?” Peter asked  
“For quite awhile.” Azura said “Gabriel told us that you were in here when we woke up.”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Peter said  
“Well, if you need help sleeping then I would suggest sleep music.” Bruce said   
“Mostly just plain music but there’s nothing against music with sounds of nature.” Azura said and handed him a CD collection that was nothing but music with nature sounds. “This helps.” and sat on her couch. She was about to pick up her book and pick up reading where she left off when she heard a small explosion. “What the hell?” she asked and she went to investigate. It was coming from Tony’s lab and he was putting out a small fire.  
“Should’ve never crossed those wires.” he said  
“Dad are you alright?” she asked  
“Yeah, just got the wrong set of wires crossed is all.” he said and she nodded. She helped him clean up the lab and fixed what blew up in his face.   
“What were you working on anyway?” Azura asked  
“Just repairs on Peter’s suit.” Tony said  
“Oh!” she said while shaking her head and after the repairs were done, she went to their room and found Loki still asleep. We better fix this soon she thought as she went to wake him up. She didn’t see Thor and Jane which was a good thing since there wasn’t much more of that woman’s attitude that she could take before completely snapping. She came up with a plan to get the cure herself.


	4. The Cure is Made

Tony could see Azura taking notes and re-watching all the newscasts about the outbreak.  
“Hey, what’s up the journalism?” he joked  
“Well, any good virus usually has a vaccine somewhere as a reset button.” she said “I’m just trying to pinpoint the location.”  
“So, what’s with all the notes?” he asked  
“Just in case, I missed something.” she said and he even sat down with her and gave her a hand. Peter and Loki joined in a moment later to add what they knew.   
“Pete?” she asked  
“Yeah?” he said  
“Was there a map of the woods of where we were?” she asked  
“Yeah!” he said and he went to go find it. He came back a minute later with the map and she laid it down next to her notes. They pored over the notes until morning was coming and it wasn’t until the sunlight hit Peter in the face.  
“Uh, guys it’s morning.” he said  
“Son of a bitch!” Tony said “We were up all night.”  
“Gabriel activate the blackout curtains.” Azura said and the AI dropped the curtains but they knew that Team Dawn was going to be back soon so they had to work quickly. Azura finally managed to track the facility down.  
“It wasn’t too far away from where we were.” she said  
“Alright, so who’s going to go get it?” Tony asked  
“I’ll go.” she said “I can get there and back if I run on four legs.”   
“All by yourself?” Peter asked  
“Yeah, but I’ll be alright.” she said and she looked at Loki and knew that he didn’t want her to go by herself. “I’ll be alright.” she said and headed towards the garage so she can morph into a new form. This new form looked like a landwyrm but it was scrawny and seemed to be emitting small sparks of electricity.   
“I’d thought I might come and wish you good luck.” Loki said and he scratched under her chin causing her to chirp happily.  
“I promised to fix this and that’s what I’m going to do.” she said  
“I know, love.” he said “Go fix this.” and he watched as she gathered electricity around her body and zoomed off in one jump.   
“Whoa!” Tony said “What smells like burning rubber?”  
“That was Azura taking off towards the facility.” Loki said and he went back to the living room to help Peter clean up. Running through the woods, she could bypass running through town and get there faster. She returned to the camping site and stopped to see if she was going in the right direction. She was and zoomed off again but she had to stop again and morph back into human form. Hiding in a tree, she could see that it was the group calling itself the Red Wolves and she got a look at their leader, Richard Charles. He looked to be in his late 20s and seemed to be dressed as a biker.   
“Is this the right place?” one of the Wolves asked and she could tell that he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. She waited for them to turn their backs so she can make it to another tree that was closer. Richard didn’t know that he was being watched from above and he stopped at the front door of the facility.  
“Project Hyperion huh?” Richard asked aloud “No wonder these guys lost the war. Morphing into a bat, she flew to the back door and morphed back into human form so she can open the back door. Quickly morphing into the form of a cat, she made her way down the torn down hallway so she can find the laboratory.  
I’m really starting to get a Resident Evil kind of vibe here. She thought as she trotted down the hallway. Every door was starting to look like the others and she turned down a hallway to see the laboratory. Meanwhile, at the front door Richard was tired of waiting and kicked the door down causing the dormant alarm systems to activate. She backed up when she saw the lasers starting to activate. She was able to dodge the first two but a third one was coming, thinking quickly she morphed into the form of a snake and flew through the laser. Landing on the ground in human form, she saw that the lasers had stopped.   
Whoo! She thought as she finally grabbed the blueprints for the cure and copied it on a flashdrive. She deleted the entire information and she placed the flashdrive in her pocket. She didn’t know that Richard had found her and she took off running. She didn’t have enough time to morph when she felt a bullet rip through her shoulder. The shock of it made her yelp like a hurt dog and rolled a few yards before she got back up and took off running again. She made it back to the park before she had to hide behind a tree.   
“She’s got to be around here somewhere, find her!” Richard yelled and she took off running again. She tried to focus on running but she was tiring out fast, sending a call for help she knew that someone was going to hear it.   
“Mr. Stark.” FRIDAY said “We have a problem.”  
“What is it?” Tony asked  
“It’s Miss Stark, she seems injured.” FRIDAY said and Tony looked to see that the sun hadn’t set yet so two of Team Dusk couldn’t fight.  
“I’ll go get her.” Tony said “Peter, make sure all defences are up and get everyone that can fight.”   
“Ok, Mr. Stark.” Peter said and went to get everyone that could fight. Tony was on his way, when he saw that she was pinned down. Richard’s team would see him if he landed but he had to help her.   
“FRIDAY, see if you can cause a distraction.” Tony said and he fired off a small missile that got Richard off her scent. Once the coast was clear, he got her back to the Compound and saw that she was shot in the shoulder. Getting her inside, he asked Bruce for his help.  
“Well, luckily this bullet didn’t break off.” Bruce said “But it did mess her shoulder up.” he went to get a pair of pliers and Tony got some water in a pan so they can place the bullet in once Bruce got it. Peter came in and told Tony that he got everyone ready to fight.  
“Thanks, kid.” he said and watched as Bruce removed the bullet. She didn’t whimper, she didn’t scream, but there were tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“Hang on, kid.” Bruce said “I almost got it out.” and he removed the bullet and she looked like she was about to pass out. She could see Loki standing in the doorway and she could tell that he was going to be mad at her for going out there without backup. But instead of seeing anger on his face, she saw something that took her by surprise it was fear. She realized that he was afraid.  
“I’m sorry.” was all she could say  
“You’re alright, love.” he said “I was just worried about you is all.” and she gave a small smile to show that she appreciated the concern.   
“I got the blueprints for the cure.” she said and got the flashdrive out of her pocket  
“Seriously?” Bruce asked impressed at the young Stark  
“Yep, but it’s all in German.” she said  
“Well, that’s why we have translators.” Tony said “Great job, honey.”  
“Thanks, Dad.” she said and she tried to stand up but she decided not too and stayed on the table until Bruce told her that she could go.   
“Go ahead, Kid.” Bruce said “You’re clear to go.” and she took it slow when standing up  
“Guys!” Wanda called “They’re here!” and Loki hissed in anger as his eyes went from bottle green to red and they headed out to fight.   
“Give us the blueprints.” Richard said  
“I don’t have them.” she said which was true since Tony was busy getting them translated  
“Liar.” Richard said  
“I’m telling the truth and I think you ticked off the wrong person.” she said and stood to the side as Loki ripped through Richard’s henchmen with ease. He was about to take Richard out when the entire Compound got quiet due to the sound of a gunshot.   
“Silver bullet.” Richard said and that’s when she finally snapped, morphing into a huge bulky creature of shadow and flame she pounced and pinned Richard on the ground. The horns on her head curled down but the tips curled outward and she was giving off a heat like a furnace. Richard couldn’t move under her weight and she got rid of him easily. Tony had the blueprints translated and sent the vaccine into the air. The vaccine was easy to see since it was black and she morphed back into human form and ran to Loki’s side.  
“Hang on.” she said and she started reaching for the bullet. It didn’t seem like it was doing some damage but she could hear it burning. She managed to get it out and threw it away before checking on him. “Loki?” she called but it seemed like he wasn’t moving. Oh, no! She thought I’m too late! And she didn’t see that Loki’s skin was returning to normal. He opened his eyes and she could see that they were back to the emerald green that she loved so much. She looked to see that Wanda and Jane were fixed too.   
“Dad?” she asked hoping that Tony was nearby “How’s Pepper?”  
“Pepper’s fine!” Tony called “We did it!”  
“Whoo hoo!” Peter said as he sat on the ground so he can see Thor take Jane back and Loki wrap his arms around Azura in an embrace.   
“We’re keeping the bed right?” he asked  
“Of course, it was a gift and you don’t return gifts.” she said and he couldn’t argue with that kind of logic. The vaccine spread throughout the infected area and returned the ones that were infected back to normal.   
“Let’s hope that something like this doesn’t happen again.” Tony said and everyone nodded in agreement and they were right which was a good sign that everything was alright.


End file.
